The Seven Deadly Sins
by Alexandria Valentine Stallings
Summary: What if tskune was more then meets the eyes if he new nothing of his real past or who he even truly is? After the fight against ….. tskune's been experiencing terrible headaches and blackouts, at the same time as strange things have started to occur ,along with a new mysterious female student who resembles tskune, suddenly appears at youki academy could it be a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1: The Ride There

_**Disclaimer: do not own rosary vampire**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Ride There**

Tsubakki Shenayuki sat at the back of the bus quietly by herself. It was Monday and she was on her way to her new high school, youki academy. "Hey girly you look mighty familiar" the creepy bus driver said as he sucked on his cigar before blowing the nasty smoke out. The smell of the smoke made her eyes water. She continued to stare out the window.

"Is that so? " Tsubakki asked her voice distant as she watched the cherry blossoms fly around random girls riding their bikes to school. He laughed, "What's your name girly" he asked as the bus entered a tunnel and as soon as the lights dimmed his eyes began to glow an eerie yellow.

"Tsubakki Shenayuki."She said as she took her eyes from the window to look down at the slightly crumpled picture in her hand. It was of her and her twin brother Sebastian before members of an origination called Fairy Tale separated them from each other after killing everyone in their family except for the one their trying to awaken. When they separated them they erased their memories so then tsubakki didn't really know who she was.

At first she didn't even remember how to speak but one day something triggered her memories and they came rushing back. Well not all of them since everything is still a little hazy and blurry but she remembers enough to know that the people she lives with aren't her true family they are just her caretakers.

She was given to the Shenayuki family one of the most powerful mafia gangs in all of the monster world and Tokyo, while Sebastian was sent to live in the human with the Aono's a human couple and was renamed Tsukune. Sebastian craven now named, Tsukune Aono, was sealed, his monster powers completely sealed and gone to the point of were he is really a human the only thing separating him from the humans is that he has monster DNA so when he is released ,all of his monster powers and energy come surfacing into the world, changing the color of the sky and his appearance.

It takes Tsukune seven seals to hide all of his monster energy. Each seal, seals one of his monster forms and each form has a different symbol and appearance. For his most powerful monster form who goes by the name of, mako, wears a silver and black rosary with a ruby in the middle around his neck which is connected to a choker made of red chains. The second strongest monster form who goes by the name of, Takume, wears a pair of black and green rosary shaped earrings with an onyx colored jewel in the middle of both

Third and fourth strongest monster forms he has both wear rings on their middle fingers one named, Keko, has a full silver ring on his left hand with a three slashes carved into the middle of the ring like claw marks and the other who's name is Ruben has a red and silver ring on his right hand with a cross etched into the middle of the ring so that the cross looked like it was swimming in a pool of blood. The fifth and sixth strongest both wear chain like bracelets wrapped around one of their arms. One which has a snowflake symbol engraved on the main chain and is a bluish color that stays on his left arm is called Mizol. While the other has the symbol of the eye of Ra engraved on the main chain that is purplish red and on his right arm is called, Kuro.

The last form and the weakest Tsukune has is the new found ghoul form in which he wears a holy lock bracelet on his left arm to keep the ghoul side of him sealed so no one gets hurt . An interesting fact about his seals is that only the holy lock shows. At the moment all the others are invisible and you can't feel them either it's like their not even there, and they will not show until he regains his full memories and then they will come back, The Other Six.

Tsubakki has the same amount of seals except she isn't as powerful as him so she isn't split into different people like he is. Tsukune and Tsubakki are hybrids or half blood children of a married couple of hybrids. Which means instead of being made up of two different DNA'S they are made up of several hence they are know as x-class super monsters their a little above the category of the dark lords but are in the same class as Alucard their uncle.

The bus suddenly stopped and the front door opened as Tsubakki gathered her things. "Hehehe this place might be a little to scary for a girl like you"the bus driver said as he suddenly blocked her path to get of the bus.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl" she said as she shifted her bag to her other arm. Indeed you are, the driver said blowing cigar smoke in her face and almost making her gag before he sat back down inn his chair. She climbed off the bus and looked at him one more time. "Take care ." she turned to leave

"Tsubakki….." he called out to her.

She turned around "yes"

"Welcome to _**Yōkai Academy**_, where nightmares become reality." he said a smile on his face before he closed the bus doors and left, going threw the same tunnel from earlier.

She watched the bus drive away before she looked around her surroundings and what she saw scared her. It scared her so much that she couldn't stop starring at the glittering red sea just beyond the cliff or the dead black trees beside her she gulped and then smiled.

She felt as if she was Alice in a new land unknown to her from the one she's use to. She began her long walk through the woods silently while her floor-length hair blew around her in the breeze as she started on her way to her new school.


	2. Chapter 2 :vampires and daydreams

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Vampires and Daydreams_**

_**Tsukune's p.o.v**_

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow" I yelled as Moka pulled away from me in bliss. Ever since I told her she could drink my blood she has been taking a little more then she's suppose to.

"S sorry Tsukune y your blood is just so good" she said apologetic

"Tsukune!" Kurume screamed as she landed breast first on my face. I gasped for air but knew all too well there was none. Yet again I was being suffocated by her breast, don't I get enough torture? I wondered

"Kurume he can't breathe!" I heard Moka yell before Kurume unwrapped her arms from around my neck and slowly slide down my body.

I welcomed all the fresh air back into my needy lungs greedily as I fought to regain my breathing under control. Suddenly Kurume was hit in the center of the head with an ice dagger, she hit the floor quickly afterwards. "Keep your dirty hands off my man you slut." Mizore said in her usual monotone like voice while her sucker moved around in her mouth and her ice claws retracted until her bare hands were visible.

A large golden basin suddenly fell out of the sky hitting, Mizore in the head and sending her towards the ground as Yukari appeared behind Moka-san "tsukune's mine" she said as she waved her wand.

"**No! He's mine. damn it**" Kurume and Mizore yelled at the little witch in unison as they slowly stood. Soon all four of them started to fight and I just looked at the girls in disbelief. who the hell told them I was theirs in the first place I'm not something you can own I'm a person for crying out loud.

The school bells sounded letting everyone know it was almost time for class but the girls didn't stop it just got worse and turned into a physical fight. I stood there sparking an argument between myself and all the other girls when I did the stupidest thing ever, try and brake up the fight,

The area around me including the girls suddenly dimmed and started to change until I was standing in a ballroom surrounded by people dancing I noticed I was one of the many people in the crowd dancing except I had this beautiful girl by my side. I had on a full black suit with silvery spider web designs on the jacket and handkerchief. I felt as if I was watching a movie except it was staring me.

I watched a girl with long dark-brown hair and eyes like mine twirl around in my arms before I realized she looked like me. I finally noticed we were listening to some odd song talking about "centuries and you will remember me for centuries."

It was kinda strange because as soon as I heard it I felt as if I've heard this song many times before , but I have no clue when , I've never heard it before.

My head suddenly started throbbing and aching as If someone took a sledgehammer to my head. Suddenly the room started spinning and I fell to the ground. I think I did it in the real world to because before I passed out I saw the girls rushing towards me and that's not all, I saw my holy lock vibrating and glowing then it broke off and suddenly there was a bright red light and well that's all I remember.

I do wonder who that girl was and why she was appeared in my daydreams well I mean if she's even real and not a figment of my imagination but I feel as if I should know who she is as if I've know her my whole life. How strange.

* * *

Tell Me What You Guys Think So far and please comment down before


	3. Chapter 3: Yoki Academy

**Chapter 3**

**Yoki Academy:Meeting The Chairman**

Tsubakki finally found her way out of the rotten forest and at the front entrance of the school. "Finally," she whispered as she brushed of her sweater that hung just past her thighs. She pulled the hood connected to the sweater over her head slowly and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She walked towards the front foyer and past a group of girls huddling around someone. She couldn't get a good look at the person since they were all so close to him and she didn't want to really get noticed so she kept walking.

"Oh my goodness ,tuskune!" moka yelled tuskune moka yelled shaking him trying to wake him up tsubakki had stopped walking when she heard her call his name the first time. The wind blew her hood off her head as she turned around making her long hair blow around rabidly. She smiled slightly a tear threatened to fall from her eyes

"I've missed you big brother" she whispered before she quickly replaced her hood back on her head and left the scene.

"Tsubakki." Tuskune whispered in his unconscious state but by then she had left not able to here what had muttered out of his mouth.

She walked up one of the many staircases leading up to the second floor she had one more floor to go before she came to the office

She soon found a bunch of student starring at her in the hallway "who's that?" one of the many students whispered into others ear before the other student shrugged

"The chairman didn't tell everyone to expect a new student." she thought bewildered as she accidentally bumped into a discipline squad committee member ,he had beautiful long flowing strawberry-blond hair and an annoyed look on his face.

"Watch where your going", he snapped making tsubakki flinch.

"I... I'm sorry I won't do it again" she whispered as she bowed slightly satisfied by her actions he continued on his way when he left she stood and continued her journey through the school before she finally found the main office.

"How can I help you?" a lady with long brown hair in handle bar pigtail with a small fraction down in the back asked as she swept the floor.

"H hi I'm tsubakki shenayuki." Tsubakki said as with a smile as she pulled her down letting her face show for the first time since she got of the bus. "Oh so you're the new student I've heard so much about." The lady said happily.

"I'm ruby the chairman's err assistant", ruby said as she quickly clasped tsubakki's hands in hers. "It's so nice to finally meet you." Ruby said before she turned away from tsubakki to knock on the chairman's door.

"Come in" the chairman called out from his office while ruby was opening his office door just enough for her to pop her head in. "sir. Ms. Shenayuki's here to finish her enrollment", ruby told him

"Send her in" he trailed off quietly… "She's late." The chairman said his mind clearly somewhere else.

"Go right in tsubakki", ruby told her before she went back to sweeping and tsubakki quickly moved out of her way.

"Ms. Tsubakki Shenayuki, meet my dear friend,_ Issa __Ashakiya_."The chairman said as he gestured to the other person in the room making tsubakki turn to looked at the man who had shoulder-length white hair and red eyes he also dressed like someone out of the Victorian times

"Hello little girl." The man named Issa Ashakiya whispered as he rolled a piece of his hair between his fingers he seemed irritated by her lateness.


	4. Chapter 4 : vampires pride

**A Vampires Pride**

"Tskune" moka whispered as she shook him

"Moka lets take him to the infirmary" said yukari while all the girl stud but before they could think of another thing to do a blinding reddish purple light shot into the sky and with that things started to change first it was the sky which became a dark crimson before the ground started t o shake.

"w what's going on" mizore screamed over the wails of the earth

I I don't know moka screamed back

Suddenly seven **silhouette**s appeared inside the crimson light where tuskune was tsukune moka screamed fearful for his life

Suddenly all of the people disappeared except for the one that was standing in the middle he remained there

"Tsukune" moka yelled but was suddenly interrupted by inner moka

"_Stay away from him there's something off about him he seems more dangerous and powerful then normal tsukune is_" inner moka whispered

The light started to dissipate and the ground stopped shaking taking with it all the wails from before they all starred at the light and smoke as it disappeared but as soon as it did the tsukune they knew wasn't standing there but a stranger with long snow white hair that was dyed a reddish brown color at the tips.

He wore a scarf that cover the whole bottom half of his face and wrapped around his shoulders and torso and fell down to his side along with that he wore a simple black button up trench coat that hide underneath a white button up shirt and a silver and black rosary with a ruby in the middle around his neck which is connected to a choker made of red chains. He uses his scarf to hide the chains from view. He wore black pants and black combat boots that went up to his knees.

The girls starred at the new strange wondering where tsukune went and how he got their

The strange slowly opened his eyes and suddenly the air felt as if it was a ton of bricks forcing the girls to the ground his monster energy levels were to high for them to handle making it hard for them to stand nonetheless move or breathe. His cold golden eyes bore into moka's but as she took a closer look at him she noticed he looked just like tsukune which confused her greatly. "Tsukune" she screamed out her eyes wide it took her great effort to say anything at this point. His eyes narrowed before he appeared before her

"My name isn't tsukune" he hissed and he picked her up by the collar of her shirt before dropping her.

"If your not tsukune then who are you" she asked

"My name is mako" he whispered as he stared at moks's rosary ever since he first saw her that day tsukune got ran over he has always wanted to pull the little trinket off to meet her other side the side tskune fears but loves at the same time. His hand gravitated close to her rosary before clasping around it the cold metal started to drain the little energy he did have released out. He pulled and the trinket snapped off just before her monster energy was released.

Hen her transformation was over the one called inner moka stood there she really was a magnificent sight but it looked like she was having a hard time standing

"What did you do with tskune" she snapped getting right to business

Mako smiled "I am tskune" he whispered

"Your lying tskune has short brown hair and golden eyes and he's human unlike you"

"He was human" mako interrupted "thanks to you he is in danger of become a ghoul" he said he was slightly angered by her choosing to do that but he understood why she did it

Her eyes widened and her eyes narrowed her pride was to big for him to just let him speak to her like a lowly class A but she felt as if she was about to pass out any minute his monster energy surpassed even her own and she noticed that he was holding most of it back.

"_H how is that possible_?"she wondered to herself but before she knew it she hit the floor as he stood above her she now knew how the other monsters felt when she looked down on them and crouched down until he was at eye level. He spoke two simple words into her ear before she passed out from the force of his power. He smiled and stood "I can't wait to see you again moka my beloved" he whispered as he grabbed his holy lock and put it back on. As soon as he did everything had gone back to normal before he hit the floor asleep. By time everyone came out side to see what happened tsukune was asleep next to moka on the ground along with all the other girls. They were all quickly rushed to the infirmary in a matter of minutes. Tsubakki stood at the window in the chairman's office starring out of it she was shocked and slightly dumfounded.

8


End file.
